1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to filtering devices and more specifically it relates to an activated carbon filter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous filtering devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted separate matter from fluids when the fluids pass therethrough. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.